disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Depp
John Christopher "Johnny" Depp II is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, and musician. His first major role was in the 1984 classic horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street as Glen Lantz, boyfriend of Nancy Thompson and one of Freddy Krueger's victims. In 1990, he was cast as the titular character of Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands, which was the beginning of his long association with Burton. He also portrayed Willy Wonka in the 2005 film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and voiced the title character in the 2011 Paramount/Nickelodeon animated film, Rango. His Disney roles include Ed Wood in the 1994 Touchstone Pictures film of the same name, Captain Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, (which he received a Best Actor Oscar nomination for, the first time a man received a nomination for a film released under the Disney label. As well as the second of three times someone received an acting Academy Award for a performance under the Disney label) J.M. Barrie in the Miramax film,'' Finding Neverland'' (which he received another Best Actor Oscar nomination for), Tarrant Hightopp in the 2010 film, Alice in Wonderland and in the 2016 film, Alice Through the Looking Glass, and Tonto in the 2013 action Western film, Lone Ranger. He also played the Wolf in the 2014 film, Into the Woods.James Corden Joins Streep & Depp In INTO THE WOODS Movie Retrieved May 10, 2013 He was named a Disney Legend in 2015, but unlike the others in that class, he was not named in advance. He is the only actor to have three of his characters appear in the Disney INFINITY series. He was mentioned in the Hannah Montana episode "That's What Friends Are For?". He is mentioned in ''Jessie'' as being Zuri Ross' godfather. Disney Filmography Films Video Games Shorts Disney Roles Pirates4JackSparrowPosterCropped.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow' (Pirates of the Caribbean franchise) 10 johnny depp.jpg|'Tarrant Hightopp' (Alice in Wonderland Alice Through the Looking Glass) Tonto-depp.jpg|'Tonto' (The Lone Ranger) Depp-woods.png|'The Wolf' (Into the Woods) Disney Dream Portrait Series - Jack Sparrow - Where Magic Sets Sail....jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow' in "Where Magic Sets Sail..." from the Disney Dream Portrait Series Disney Dream Portrait Series - Pirates - ..And Adventures Become Legendary.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow' in "...And Adventures Become Legendary" from the Disney Dream Portrait Series Gallery Johnny Depp PotC4 premiere.jpg|Johnny Depp at Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides premiere in May 2011. Johnny Depp TIFF12.jpg|Johnny Depp attending the 2012 Toronto International Film Fest. Johnny Depp Nickelodeon 26th Annual Kids Choice.jpg|Johnny Depp at the 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Johnny Depp Lone Ranger premiere.jpg|Johnny Depp at premiere of The Lone Ranger in June 2013. Johnny Depp Peoples Choice Awards.jpg|Johnny Depp speaks onstage during the 2016 Peoples' Choice Awards. Johnny Depp visits JKL.jpg|Johnny Depp visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in May 2017. References de:Johnny Depp es:Johnny Depp fr:Johnny Depp pl:Johnny Depp pt-br:Johnny Depp zh:強尼·戴普 Category:1960s births Category:Males Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:American people Category:People Category:Actors Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series Category:Into the Woods Category:People from Kentucky Category:Disney Legends Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Miramax Films Category:Producers Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Hannah Montana Category:Voice actors Category:Video game voice actors Category:Fox Category:ABC